The Piemaker's Colorful Contraptions
by alchemypotato
Summary: Ned follows up on his promise to create some contraptions to enhance his and Chuck's sex life.


Ever since she and the Piemaker had introduced a sexual component to their relationship the girl named Chuck knew that Ned had been secretly working hard on ways of expanding the range of the sexual activities they could partake in. He had been hard at work for weeks on the roof, making sure to keep Chuck away as he wanted it all to be a surprise.

One night Ned had rushed off the moment the Pie Hole closed leaving Chuck and Olive to clean up after him.

"I wonder what he's rushing off for," Olive Snook said.

"I'm not sure," Chuck replied.

"Ned used to never leave before we were done cleaning up but ever since..." Olive trailed off but then continued, "Well lately, he's always taking off."

Chuck knew that Olive meant to say ever since she showed up but she let it go. She wanted to be friends with Olive and she knew it must be painful to watch the man she loved love someone else.

"I think he's just been busy with some sort of project," Chuck added.

Olive turn around to face Chuck and said, "What sort of project?"

Chuck realized she might have said too much, looked away and lied, "I'm not sure."

"Ned needs to get his priorities straight!" Olive said. "Or at the very least stick around to lend a hand. I mean the nerve of him just leaving all this clean up for us to handle while he goes and plays around with... whatever it is!"

Chuck smiled a little at Olive and went back to cleaning knowing full well what the Piemaker intended to play around with. Once she and Olive were done with the clean up Chuck rushed off to their apartment (although she tried not to seem like she was rushing for Olive's benefit) her heart pounding in anticipation.

She burst into the apartment, barely dodging Digby, and dashed to the bedroom completely prepared to shed her clothing, expecting to find the bedroom filled with various contraptions meant to increase their sexual connection.

Instead, the girl named Chuck found the Piemaker sitting alone on his bed, fully clothed. He smiled at her and said, "Hey."

Chuck, breathing heavy, replied, "Hey. What's up?"

"Why did you run here so fast?" Ned asked.

"What? Oh, just exercising," Chuck responded.

"Oh I was hoping you were excited about this," Ned said and pulled a chest out from under his bed and pushed it toward Chuck.

Chuck fell to the ground with excitement and quickly opened the chest not knowing what she would find. What she found were an assortment of devices with various attachments with lengthy handles, presumably designed to allow Ned and Chuck to interact safely without touching directly.

"Ned... this is," Chuck said.

"It's too much?" Ned asked, worried.

Chuck looked up with him smiling warmly. "No. It's amazing. But... I don't even know where to begin. Is this..." Chuck reached into the chest and pulled out a smooth green plastic cylindrical object. She quickly activated a switch which caused the object to vibrate and buzz. "A vibrator?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I didn't make that one. I tried... but it didn't really work out," Ned said, looking embarrassed.

"Thank you," Chuck said, knowing that would definitely come in handy.

"Oh my god, Ned!" Chuck said grabbing for a rubber attachment colored bright pink lying at the bottom of the trunk and then holding it up with a smirk on her face.

"I... made a mold... of it," Ned said. "Is that okay?"

Chuck considered it, then nodded and smiled at him.

"I also... molded my hand," Ned said, motioning inside the chest and Chuck dug out a purple attachment that did indeed look like Ned's hand formed into a cup.

"There's another one," Ned added and Chuck pulled out a blue attachment that looked like Ned's hand but had two fingers sticking out.

Chuck continued to look through the chest as Ned had created far more than just attachments molded from his own body parts. Many of things inside intrigued her but Chuck noticed something was missing.

Looking quizzically at Ned, Chuck asked, "What about you Ned? All of this stuff is for me."

"I'll be fine just taking things in my own hands," Ned said, grinning wide.

"Maybe I could get some thick gloves and help you out," Chuck said.

"There's some in the chest... but I still think it's too dangerous. Besides that's what the car barrier is for," Ned added. "Oh and I also have this," and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.

Chuck grabbed the bottle and made some excited sounds. "Lube!" she said, excited.

"So where should we start," Ned asked.

Chuck responded by standing up and removing her orange and white dress quickly. Her underwear quickly followed. Ned watched with enthusiasm.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I'm sure I have, probably too much," Ned said.

Chuck smiled, shook her head, and put her hands on her hips. She gestured at him with her head and said, "your turn."

The Piemaker stood quickly stood up and removed his shirt and pants, not quite as gracefully as Chuck had but Chuck still thought he looked sexy. Finally he removed his boxer revealing his stiffness. Chuck bit her lip in approval. She began to caress her body, moving one hand across her breasts and the other gently between her legs and Ned began to stroke himself in turn.

"Lay down," Ned requested. "Please," he added.

Chuck grabbed the vibrator from the chest and fell back onto her bad, laughing with joy. She quickly turned it on and began to massage herself with it. Ned was standing over the chest, no doubt contemplating what to use right now, and Chuck admired his butt.

Finally, Ned came over with a pole that he had attached the cupped model of his hand. Chuck watched as Ned stood next to her and extended the hand over to her body and began to move it over her body. He started by rubbing the knuckles against her cheek then caressed her breasts. He moved it down her side to her thighs which he rubbed. Chuck relished in being touched by Ned in this fashion. Sure she had imagined what it would be like to actually touch, flesh to flesh. But when that touch would result in her death it was hard to take those fantasies very far.

The Piemaker rubbed the hand all over her body as the girl named Chuck massaged the vibrator into her arousal. Chuck looked over at the hardness standing between Ned's legs and wished she could please him; thinking of how great it would be to take him in her mouth but knowing deep down that could never happen.

"Ned," Chuck said, "get the other attachment of you. The one that's not your hand."

Quickly, Ned ran over to the box and switched attachments. Ned started to position it between her legs but Chuck stopped him.

"Let me see it," Chuck said and grabbed it and pulled it and him around to her side. Chuck rolled over and began to stroke it with her hands. Ned then reached down to touch himself to match her actions. Chuck then licked up the shaft slowly and put her mouth on the head and sucked it lightly. Chuck smiled and laughed. This was silly but it was fun and she was happy to provide the visual for Ned.

Chuck worked the base with her hands as she began to slowly suck up and down the shaft. Ned was busy stroking his actual shaft and making small moans. Suddenly, Ned stopped himself and Chuck realized he had nearly came. After one more lick up the shaft Chuck motioned to Ned to move to the end of the bed. Chuck rolled over and got on all fours, facing away from Ned who stood at the end of the bed. She turned the vibrator back on and began to rub herself with it again.

"Put some lube on it," Chuck requested. A few moments later Chuck felt the now fully lubed attachment rub her vulva. She pulled the vibrator away and let Ned rub the rubber replica of his own member on her. And then slowly he pulled it down and gently pushed it inside her. Chuck began to rub the vibrator deeply into her flesh as Ned carefully pulled the attachment in and out of her.

Chuck felt the warmth and pleasure rise through her body. "Move it faster... but be careful," she said and Ned obeyed. The tension rose and rose until finally the pleasure exploded through her and she let out a big moan as her body convulsed.

Once she her body relaxed Ned pulled the attachment out of her and began to frantically stroke himself and Chuck watched with glee as he came. Some of his ejaculate landed on the bed and Chuck secretly wondered if it would be safe for her to touch or would it kill her like touching any part of him would.

The both of them sat down on their beds for a moment. Chuck was happy to have shared this experience with Ned. She smiled at him and said, "Well, that was nice."

"It was," Ned said. "But I have so many more ideas. I actually have this idea for-" Ned said but Chuck stopped him mid-sentence with a raise of her hand.

"Don't tell me. Surprise me," she said.

Ned smiled and said, "Okay." Chuck couldn't wait to see what he'd come up with next.


End file.
